


Lifetime Of Firsts: First Engagements

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Lifetime Of Firsts [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Nini and Matt watch Misha find his happiness.





	Lifetime Of Firsts: First Engagements

I couldn’t believe I was here right now.

Listening to the vows being recited, the smiling faces of everyone who was looking.

My heart swelled with pride and joy, glad he was finally doing this.

The little relationship I had with Misha and Matt ended within a few months.

There was love there. 

Of course there was. 

Misha was an easy man to fall for.

But Matt was always the love of my life. And I was his. 

I think that’s what led to the conversation, deciding Misha should focus on finding that one person for himself.

So we stopped the arrangement.

I missed him of course, two bodies keeping me warm at night.

But Matt was all I needed to be honest. 

Sure, sometimes I wanted Misha back. 

But a simple kiss from Matt made me complete.

But then she happened.

Vicki. 

Apparently, Misha went to college with her, and he reconnected with her after bumping into each other. 

They hit it off right away. Falling back into their relationship.

They were so comfortable with each other. 

The way his eyes would shine when he’d talk about her to us.

I knew then, that this was probably it for him.

When he came to us almost half a year later, already planning to propose, I gladly helped.

Misha deserved to be happy. And it was obvious she was his happiness.

The engagement passed, followed by months of wedding planning.

I didn’t see Misha much for a while, but I knew it was because he was chasing his happiness. And I couldn’t be more proud of him.

Then came the wedding day.

He looked perfect, dressed in a damn wedding dress. 

She was in a suit.

They really were a weird ass couple. 

But they were a match made in heaven.

We watched as they said their vows, slobbering over each other, looking so damn adorable.

Matt held me as I smiled, the joy in the room infectious.

A few hour had passed and I sat at the table, watching as the numbers dwindled, the few guests remaining dancing slowly.

It was relaxing, just being sat here, the light and music, soft and gentle.

“You ok?”

The voice snapped me out of my thoughts, Matt sitting back down in his seat and shuffling closer.

“Yea. Just…watching, I guess. Who knew Misha, the guy we…you know…would get married so fast? But they’re perfect”.

I watched as Misha said something to his bride, making her laugh, while he giggled along with her.

“Have you ever thought about getting married?”

The question caught me off guard, looking at Matt and not knowing what to say for a few seconds.

“Uh-I mean, I don’t really know”, I shrugged, watching for any sort of emotion on his face to indicate what he wanted me to say.

“Never thought about it? At all?”

I shook my head, deciding to be honest.

“I mean, marriage, it’s…it’s a nice concept. And I get the whole ‘marry the one you love’. But honestly, it’s not important to me”.

As soon as I said it, his face fell, looking hurt.

“No. No. Not like that”, I assured, trying to make him understand.

“I mean, it’s something that-I just don’t think it’s exactly necessary, to be happy. Like, if I was with someone I loved, and we never got married, but fifty years into the future, we’re still completely in love and still loyal and happy with each other, then that’s all that matters”.

He nodded, seeming to understand what I meant.

“So, say someone asked you to get married to them. Even though it’s not the most important thing in the world to you, you’d say yes?”

“Yea. If it was someone I loved and what they wanted, of course”.

“Ok”.

He then turned back to watch the few people dancing, sitting with me in comfortable silence, until he broke it a few minutes later.

“So…if I asked you to marry me, you’d say yes?”

I turned to him to answer, but my jaw dropped when I saw him holding a little box in his hand, the engagement ring glimmering in the light.

“I know you don’t want the attention and everything. But, I still wanted to do it at a special moment. So, what do you think?” he asked, looking slightly nervous.

A laugh, mixed with a sob, escaped my mouth, the words unable to form.

All I could do was nod as he chuckled, taking the ring out and slipping it onto my finger.

It fit perfectly, looking beautiful on my hand.

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me softly, taking his time to pour his love into it, as did I.

“Nini Cohen. That has a lovely ring to it, don’t you think?”

I nodded, smiling down at him and taking in the happiness that was painted on his face.

We sat like that for a while, just staring at each other, until it was time to go.

“Wait!” I yelled, just before Matt could get into the house.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing-just…well, it’s our first day as fiancé’s. Shouldn’t you like-carry me into the house?”

He burst out into laughter as I stood there, rolling my eyes and waiting for the idiot to stop.

“That’s for when you get married”.

“Yes. I know, idiot. But, it’s not exactly gonna happen any time soon, is it? So, why not just do it for this?”

He sighed, giving in as he scooped me up in his arms, walking to the front door and lifting a leg.

“Doing it now”, he warned, watching as I nodded, before stepping into the house.

“That ok?”

“Yup. Now, first time lovemaking as an engaged couple? Followed by a loads more sex?” I asked hopefully, just the thought of spending the rest of my life with this man making me so horny right now.

“Like you have to ask”, he replied, attacking my neck with his lips as I floundered about in his arms, his beard tickling me, but feeling perfect.

“Let’s go to the bedroom, Nini Cohen”.

I knew he was most likely going to call me by that from now on, but I didn’t mind. 

It’d help me get used to it before that was officially my name.

Nini Cohen. 

Husband of Matt Cohen. 

I couldn’t wait.


End file.
